


I Dream I Know Not How

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, Ambiguous relationship status for main couple(s), Angst, Canon Setting, Disapproval of the Saitou/Sano relationship, Drama, Introspection, Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, Major character death (referred to), POV: Sano, Pining, Queer Sano, Suicide (attempted), psychological torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Saitou’s ghost seems to be haunting Sano, and Sano is coming a little unhinged as he realizes it’s too late for anything between them.





	I Dream I Know Not How

"When he said you'd gone completely mad, he wasn't exaggerating." 

_"I... wanted to talk to you," Sano admitted, feeling foolish._

_**You spend most of your time talking to me. Your neighbors think you're insane.**_

_"Well, none of them are here right now, are they? That's kinda the point."_

_**Ahou.**_

_"Why'd you just leave the other night, anyway? Didn't even say goodbye or anything."_

_**Do you think I'm at your disposal? That I have nothing better to do?**_

_"Course not. Not like I have any real idea what you do these days, but still... you... missed what I had to say."_

_**Hmm, what an extraordinary pity.**_

_Sano gave a sigh, amused and exasperated. "Well, listen now, all right? Don't go running off, or floating off, or whatever you do at this point."_

_**In exchange, try not to make it too boring.**_

_Sano chose not to respond to this jab either. "Look, what I want to tell you is..." Even without having to meet an intense golden stare while making this statement, it was difficult to spit out. "You've changed me. You held me to your standard while you were alive -- I practically had no choice but to be a better person -- and even after you were dead you wouldn't let me throw my life away. So it's like you saved me twice. But no matter how hard I try, I can't get to your level. The only thing I can ever really do is wish for it and want to touch it and want..." Finally, finally he came to the point. "And want you. Not like that's possible now, I know, but at least I want you to know... I love you. And I'd kinda like to know how you feel about me back."_

_There was a very long, and to Sano very tense silence. Eventually Saitou simply remarked, **Hn...**_

_"What does that mean? Is 'I love you' too boring, or what?"_

_**Maybe, when you've said it twice before.**_

_"What the-- you did hear me then? Why didn't you say anything?"_

_Saitou had no reply._

_"Any chance you could stop being an asshole and say something? Right, like you could ever stop being an asshole. Why the hell do I love you, anyway? Could you at least tell me that?"_

_Still no answer._

_"Guess it bothers you to hear me say it, huh? Well, suck it up, bastard. I love you, I love you, I love you. You hear me?" And he flung his gaze into the sky, shaking an irate, clenched fist upward. "I love you!!"_

The water was now even blacker than it had been that day, its increased darkness in some ways more enticing and in some more horrific. It stretched like a shadow, a deep endless shadow you could easily blend into... or, at least, somebody with dark hair and dark clothing could. Sano would stand out, a blemish on the water, until he sank and was entirely forgotten, not by choice but because he just wasn't good enough. 

Eventually he stirred from his motionless stare, and his limbs felt heavy and sluggish. It took more effort than it should have to haul himself up onto the railing. The water appeared even closer now, despite its being technically a few feet farther from him. He glanced around at the rest of the dark world. Why did it seem he was expecting something? Expecting someone? Expecting... Saitou... to say something... What _would_ Saitou say? 

Well, he probably wouldn't bother trying to stop Sano, but he wouldn't miss the opportunity to mock him. **What are you doing, ahou?**

"What does it look like I'm doing, old man?" Sano replied to the hypothetical question out loud. 

**And just what do you intend to accomplish with that?**

He had no answer. 

**Do you think you'll be helping anyone?** Saitou would persist. **Do you think the state of the world will improve? Do you think anything you've ever lived for will be carried out in that kind of death?**

"Well, no, but..." That _would_ be a fairly good point. 

**But what?**

"I... don't know..." 

**A typically well formulated justification.**

"Pretty sure you're dead, bastard," Sano growled, as if Saitou could really hear it. "Why do I have to justify myself to you anyway?" 

**It makes no difference to me, of course. Rushing into things without thinking is what you're best at. This will be particularly glorious -- something you're not even sure about but can't take back once it's done. Yes, you'll really outdo yourself here, boy.**

"You just don't want me to come bug you in the afterlife." 

**That could be.**

"Well, if you still hate me so damn much, why don't you just stop haunting me?" 

For this the fictional Saitou had no answer. But suddenly, whether it was the hazily imagined conversation, the thought of Saitou actually haunting him -- watching him, demanding concrete reasons for this course of action -- or something else entirely, the blackness in the water below did not look nearly so enticing. Staring down, Sano's eyes grew wide and he began to shake. That's right... it wouldn't help anything... it would only make things worse. What had he been thinking? 

**Oh, were you thinking something?**

"Shut up... just shut the hell up..." 

He imagined he could hear Saitou chuckling. 

The state of his body, half-forgotten on the way out in his previous frame of mind, reiterated itself now as he tore himself from the bridge and threw himself toward home, and his walk turned almost to a stagger. "Goddammit," he grumbled breathlessly, "I might as _well_ be dead." 

_Of course he would have to make further effort eventually... he did have to eat. But as he still dreaded further questioning, it was at least another day before he tried. That made it he did not know how long since he'd had any food; he couldn't imagine how he looked to the others in the scummy little restaurant to which he eventually dragged himself... since he had no problem getting a meal on credit, it must have been either intimidating or pitiable. At any rate, he wasn't disturbed as he ate, and his mood slowly grew less black._

_He started leaning toward the 'intimidating' theory, however pathetic he felt, when on the way out the door he nearly ran into an incoming restaurant patron whose reaction was to yelp, jump, and scurry out of the way. Normally Sano would stop and talk to the guy -- make sure he was all right, probably tease him for being twitchy, find out if he wanted to buy a drink for the ex-mercenary that had startled him so badly -- but today he didn't feel up to it, and moved on without looking back._

_He'd already muttered, "I'm as scary as you, I guess," before he even realized he was thinking of Saitou again. Still._

_**You've always been somewhat frightening,** Saitou replied easily, as if he'd been expecting Sano's remark perhaps more even than Sano had, **if only because of your terrifying fashion sense...**_

_"Hey, now," Sano grunted, but did not continue as Saitou went on._

_**But I think a drug-addict river rat like that would probably jump the same way no matter who he bumped into. It could be that shy little girl from the Akabeko and he'd still probably piss himself if she surprised him.**_

_The image of Tsubame scaring a man twice her size out of his self-control just by appearing in a doorway was unexpectedly hilarious, and the laughter it induced unexpectedly relieving. "Shit, I can just picture her face," Sano chortled. "Tsubame...! I love you..."_

_His laughter stopped along with his movement and breathing._

_Had he really just said that out loud?_

_He hadn't meant it like that; it had merely been an expression of appreciation, albeit a stronger one than he might normally have used -- his tone must have been enough to convey this -- but once the words were out, he found himself frozen in place with his head spinning. Because now that he thought about it..._

_Now that he'd said it, couldn't take it back, couldn't help but think about it..._

_Now that he'd slipped..._

_"Maybe I really do," he whispered._

_He'd been anticipating ridicule for the original statement alone; in response to this addendum he didn't know what to expect. Certainly he did not hope. It was a foolish thing to have admitted so carelessly, to have realized so late. So... late..._

_Suddenly he did not feel at all well._

_He stood very still, waiting for Saitou's derision._

_It did not come._

_His breathing returned to normal and the nausea receded gradually, yet he heard nothing but the wind. He couldn't say that whatever cruel remark he'd been expecting was worse than this, but no response at all he simply could not deal with. "Saitou?" he queried._

_Still no answer._

_Sano looked slowly around. Of course he saw nothing more than he ever did... but he felt very much alone._

_Saitou hadn't heard, then. He didn't know._

The state of his body, half-forgotten on the way out in his previous frame of mind, reiterated itself now as he tore himself from the bridge and threw himself toward home, and his walk turned almost to a stagger. "Goddammit," he grumbled breathlessly, "I might as _well_ be dead." 

**Too weak to handle a little pain?**

"Thought I told you to shut up," Sano snarled, as if Saitou, living or otherwise, would actually do as Sano told him. 

**Which hurts more,** came the easy tone, **the pain or the truth about yourself?**

"I didn't go through with it, did I?" 

**You had to be talked down.**

"Not like it's totally unheard-of for someone to get suicidal." 

**Yes, you're perfectly normal... very mainstream... You help people in ways that will get them killed, you try to kill yourself and don't know why, and you talk to dead cops.**

"Guess that makes us pretty damn similar, then, since you did the same thing and _did_ get yourself killed so you _are_ a fucking dead cop who doesn't seem like he's got anything better to do than hang around talking to me!" 

**Nobody ever suggested _I_ was normal.**

"Ch..." Sano was home by now, and fell to his futon gratefully, dragging an arm across his eyes although there was no light in the room to block them against. He lay silent for a long time, getting his breath back and letting the trembling stop. He needed something to eat and then he would certainly be all right. 

Even before Saitou wondered idly, **Nothing more to say?** Sano could not feel entirely alone in the room, but with his vision obscured it almost did seem the other man was actually present. 

"Hey," Sano asked in a weary and nearly indifferent tone, "are you really here?" 

**Of course not. When was the last time you talked to a ghost?**

A little startled by the question, Sano paused in the slow act of sitting up, supported on one elbow and still half recumbent. "Not too long ago, actually..." He hauled himself up and glanced around at the empty apartment. "But I still don't think I believe this." 

**Do as you please.**

"Yeah, I always do." Sano stood and shuffled to a cupboard to see if he had any food. 

**You know it's empty. You've checked it every day since you came home.**

Sano didn't feel like explaining that in repressing the awareness of the cupboard's emptiness and going to look as if it might contain something, there was a pleasure, if not equal to eating, better at least than lying around realistically contemplating the lack of food in his possession. What he did say was, "Seems like it's gonna get real crowded around here pretty quick." 

**If you had a job, you could afford a bigger apartment.**

"Fuck you," Sano replied, turning toward the door to go find somewhere to freeload. 

Telling his buddies the story of his wounds did not appeal to him. Katsu undoubtedly already knew about the kidnapping-related events, and talking to him about it didn't really appeal to Sano either. Obviously the dojo was out of the question. This was going to take a little more effort than usual. 

But more effort was exactly what he didn't have to expend. For the night was different now, colder and heavier -- so heavy, in fact, it seemed to weigh on Sano's shoulders and slow his steps until walking became useless for as far as it was likely to get him before he inevitably collapsed. He felt suddenly very weak. Weak in more ways than he'd often worried about in all his energetic days. 

The sky looked like the water had: black and ready to swallow everything. He faltered to a complete halt as he stared up. There was a feeling of grasping emptiness to it that matched his soul, or perhaps it was just that the coldness of his frame and the coldness of the stars seemed to be one and the same. And he was still in pain. 

Even if he wanted to ignore certain conclusions, wanted to forget certain emotions, the wounds would not let him... so he gave up, gave in, and started to ponder the last few weeks: the news, the coincidence, his own decisions, the bridge... Had Saitou actually had some hand in those events? Had he actually shown up, just at the right time in the right place to keep Sano from suicide? Was he still here, still near Sano, even now? 

It didn't really matter. 

"Thank you," Sano told the man, wherever and whatever he was, in a gruff murmur, forcing his gaze now toward the ground rather than that disturbing sky. Then, almost as if he couldn't contain the words, he added, "You know, I don't really hate you. I never did." 

There was no answer. 

He stumbled back home. 

Of course he would have to make further effort eventually... he _did_ have to eat. 

_If Saitou were here, he would ask why Sano had done it. But it wouldn't mean quite the same thing coming from him._

_This was Sano's first coherent thought, though Sano himself was far from coherent. It seemed too much of an effort to struggle for real consciousness, and he didn't mind how disordered and incohesive was the parade of images marching past his mind's eye, the play of sounds that did not always match._

_Kenshin, solemn and quiet, telling him the news. There was no ambiguity this time. There could be no mistaking the matter. There was no misunderstanding, misinformation, or misinterpretation. Kenshin had seen the body._

_His head hurt so much. Someone was talking, but he couldn't quite hear any words just yet._

_Footsteps, swift and urgent, coming his direction. They pounded across the bridge on which he stood. He looked up._

_"...boy and his fiance were killed..." There were the words at last, still a bit distorted._

_He'd been the only one Kenshin had told, because he'd been the only one Kenshin had thought would care. In that supposition he was wrong, of course. Sano had never cared._

_"...should have gone to the police..." He wondered if he'd taken a blow to the side of his head that might have done something to his hearing._

_The river beneath him. That was the only real reason the news was so unsettling -- because the river he looked out on was gilded by the sunset to just the color of Saitou's eyes. He'd thought that old man would never go. Well, he'd thought that old man was invincible. But Kenshin had been in Kyoto by coincidence just then, and had seen the body. Had made sure to see the body, so there could be no mistake this time._

_His chest hurt; he thought he was breathing shallowly, out there on the other side of consciousness where he could not quite reach._

_Although he didn't care, he questioned Kenshin rather carefully about circumstances, as he'd been deceived once and didn't want it to happen again. Kenshin gave explicit answers to the best of his knowledge._

_Apparently Saitou had gone alone to attempt the rescue of a abducted child, feeling he would have a better chance at infiltrating the kidnappers' hideout by himself. But he'd been discovered and the enemies' numbers had been greater than was generally supposed. Greater even than Mibu no Ookami could handle on his own. Although Kenshin did hint that Saitou might have been more aware of that beforehand than he'd let on. That perhaps there had been more... bravado... in the act than many others believed. At any rate, he was killed, as was the hostage; the police were still looking into the affair, but now there was no longer any hope of recovering the abductee, the case was likely to be dropped rather quickly._

_Sano could see it all, even when only half awake. He could picture every detail: Saitou striking blow after deadly blow but slowly hemmed in by an overwhelming group of thugs, falling finally of many wounds... the last justice the wolf would ever deal out._

_"...what was he thinking?"_

_The bridge. The figure of a much-distressed youth whose rich fiance had been kidnapped from under his nose. It was just too tempting, too perfect -- too coincidental._ Did you set this up, old man? _Sano wondered. But Saitou would not have answered such a stupid question. "Don't bother with the police," he said. "They fuck everything up. I'll go get her out."_

_"But why did he do it?" That was the question the voices all kept asking. Saitou would have asked that too, if he were here. If he were still alive. Except that Saitou wouldn't mean it the way they did. Saitou saw through everything, and Sano knew he would know._

_The light that shone on his closed eyelids was as golden as the river had been._

_The river. He knew what Saitou would say if he saw him here, watching the shining water roll away beneath him endlessly in the long dusk and thinking fixedly of a rival he would never see again. It would be something to the purpose of, **Ahou** \-- because that was how it always started -- **why don't you find something productive to do?**_

_And he probably should. After all, it wasn't as if he cared. But then the sun set completely, and the water seemed to burn for a moment and then go black, like a bright flame suddenly extinguished. And Sano wondered... had it been like that? Had the fire in Saitou's eyes gone out that abruptly? From gold to crimson to sable in an instant, just so?_

_Saitou would mock him: **A little fanciful, are we?** But Sano couldn't help thinking that so it must have been. Also that it was terribly inviting, such a deep black color of death. He couldn't blame Saitou for having accepted it. The best way to go would be to flame and burn out; would Saitou have thought so too?_

_And perhaps now..._

_And then the footsteps._

Too convenient, _he reflected at the thought of the circumstance and its timing._ You really must have set this one up. 

_"...should have known it was too big for him to handle alone..." He wondered if voices had asked the same questions, made the same comments, if in perhaps more hushed tones, after Saitou's failure. Although he noticed Kenshin had no input. Kenshin probably saw through it too; he alone knew how similar Sano's situation had been to the one he'd described earlier that very day. He must have his guesses as to why Sano had been so foolish._

_"Hey, bro, haven't you heard of me? You've got Zanza on your side now!" The young man seemed to perk up at this, and didn't mind so much the idea of leaving the police out of the business. But still he insisted on coming along too. Well, that was fine. Sano could show off a little._

_His body hurt all over: bruised, he thought. Lots of heavy bruises. As soon as he woke fully, he would be able to move and figure out if he had any cuts or broken bones._

_There were too many of them, and the girl was too front and central for him to get her out first and then go down fighting. He'd left behind the days when he'd refused to admit he was dangerously outnumbered, and now he knew perfectly well this was not a battle he could win._

_Saitou must have known that too._

_"...but I don't understand why he..."_

_Yes, if Saitou were still alive, he would surely say the same. Except that he would have seen the answer to the immediate question and would be asking something a bit more profound:_

_**There were better ways you could have chosen to be like me. Why would you want to die like I did?**_

_And Sano would have no answer for him._

_No more than for the other question Saitou would probably ask -- **Why did you want to die at all?**_

_He was waking up now, slowly, finally. He must have made some noise, probably a groan at the heightening pain as consciousness approached, for the conversation whose bits and pieces had been reaching him through the haze abruptly ceased. Or perhaps more time had passed than he realized, and they'd all gone away._

_He could open only one of his eyes; the other ached and stung, obviously swollen. His throat ached with dryness, so much that he could make nothing more than a croaking sound when he tried to speak._

_Megumi appeared, blurry and overly bright, and gave him a little water. She spoke no word, but her eyes were like books, and what Sano read in them made his heart sink. It was more than just_ Why did you? -- _it was_ You shouldn't have. _As if she were at all qualified to make that judgment when she didn't know why... but he might be imagining things._

_"Sano," Kenshin's voice said._

_Now to see if Kenshin saw through it. He didn't always see things the way Saitou had, so maybe he couldn't tell._

_"Yeah," Sano rasped. "Hello."_

_"I'm glad you are awake," Kenshin said._

_Sano honestly couldn't bring himself to say the same. Despite the chaos of his jumbled thoughts, being halfway conscious had been a good deal less painful than being fully so. And he didn't like Kenshin's tone. So the only answer he made was inarticulate and low._

_"Sano, please do not do that again." It was a tone that tried not to be hurt or reproving, and failed._

_For several moments Sano was tempted to reply,_ "Do what, Kenshin?" _as if he didn't know perfectly well his friend had him figured out. But he had a sneaking suspicion, somehow, that pretending ignorance, forcing Kenshin to explain it to him plainly, would not make him feel much better. So finally he merely said, "I won't." And didn't add,_ Unless another coincidence like that pops up. _Actually, he tried not to admit that thought even to himself._

_"Thank you," said Kenshin softly._

_That was the worst it got, but the next step down was almost less tolerable for being more protracted. Megumi, Kaoru, and Yahiko, not to mention the other friends that came to visit, were ignorant of the true depth of the circumstances, so all they could do was ask why... but that was enough._

_"Let's have a look at this thick skull of yours," Megumi would say, sardonically pleasant, then add silently, with real darkness,_ "Why did you give me more work for no good reason?" 

_"I brought you lunch, Sanosuke!" Kaoru would chirp, turning severe with, "And don't you say a word about how it tastes!" But her true comment was,_ "Why did you ruin everyone's peace?" 

_"If you don't hurry up and get better, I'm gonna move into your place," Yahiko threatened. What he really meant was,_ "Why did you let me down?" 

_Sano pretended to need a lot more sleep than he was actually getting._

_Kenshin saw through this, of course, and his ever-present and far more penetrating_ "Why?" _was the worst of all._

Saitou hadn't heard, then. He didn't know. But, again, now he'd been forced by his own carelessness to think about it, Sano couldn't decide whether this was good or bad. Did he _want_ Saitou to know? It was too late now anyway, and what could Saitou possibly say in response? Even if he didn't tear Sano to pieces for his foolishness, it was still... too late. A certain nausea, the same that had twisted his stomach the first time, again threatened his already-dubious physical well-being every time he considered the matter, and this as well as everything else that had happened lately made Sano doubt himself. He wasn't as certain of the clarity of his own reflections as he would like... should he really share them with someone else, someone so... capable of hurting him... if _he_ wasn't sure? 

He lay awake, or half-awake, meandering through pain and dreams and contemplating this question for hours in the darkness... and eventually reached the conclusion (a conclusion he perhaps should have expected and therefore reached much sooner) that some things needed to be said regardless of the outcome. Regardless of his state of mind. 

Coming out with something like that, seriously saying it aloud, premeditated and deliberate, wasn't as easily done as it was decided upon, however. Days passed before he managed to work up the requisite resolve (he couldn't quite call it _nerve_ , as he couldn't quite call what held him back _fear_ ), and during that time he grew restless and agitated. It didn't help that Saitou said little and Sano had no hint of a clue about what the response might be when he finally managed to tell him. 

Eventually he forced himself out of the quiet apartment and took to the streets. He had no idea where he was going, but the impetus to movement had something to do with not wanting to see or be seen by anyone. Anyone living, that is. He felt his confession nearly ready, that it was creeping up on him, and he didn't want to be around people when it burst out. 

A field he came upon in a sparse, quiet, distant area of town beckoned him to its center, for the wind-ruffled yet empty feeling that hung about it seemed appropriate somehow. He wandered across, steps slowing in the rustling grass. Finally he stopped and took a long look all around him. 

**You're more aimless than usual today,** Saitou commented, and it was as good an opening as any. 

"I... wanted to talk to you," Sano admitted, feeling foolish. 

**You spend most of your time talking to me. Your neighbors think you're insane.**

"Well, none of them are here right now, are they? That's kinda the point." 

**Ahou.**

"Why'd you just leave the other night, anyway? Didn't even say goodbye or anything." 

**Do you think I'm at your disposal? That I have nothing better to do?**

"Course not. Not like I have any real idea what you do these days, but still... you... missed what I had to say." 

**Hmm, what an extraordinary pity.**

Sano gave a sigh, amused and exasperated. "Well, listen now, all right? Don't go running off, or floating off, or whatever you do at this point." 

**In exchange, try not to make it too boring.**

Sano chose not to respond to this jab either. "Look, what I want to tell you is..." Even without having to meet an intense golden stare while making this statement, it was difficult to spit out. "You've changed me. You held me to your standard while you were alive -- I practically had no choice but to be a better person -- and even after you were dead you wouldn't let me throw my life away. So it's like you saved me twice. But no matter how hard I try, I can't get to your level. The only thing I can ever really do is wish for it and want to touch it and want..." Finally, _finally_ he came to the point. "And want you. Not like that's possible now, I know, but at least I want you to know... I love you. And I'd kinda like to know how you feel about me back." 

There was a very long, and to Sano very tense silence. Eventually Saitou simply remarked, **Hn...**

"What does that mean? Is 'I love you' too boring, or what?" 

**Maybe, when you've said it twice before.**

"What the-- you _did_ hear me then? Why didn't you say anything?" 

Saitou had no reply. 

"Any chance you could stop being an asshole and say something? Right, like you could ever stop being an asshole. Why the hell do I love you, anyway? Could you at least tell me that?" 

Still no answer. 

"Guess it bothers you to hear me say it, huh? Well, suck it up, bastard. I love you, I love you, I love you. You hear me?" And he flung his gaze into the sky, shaking an irate, clenched fist upward. "I love you!!" 

Startled by a soft noise behind him, he whirled suddenly, and found himself looking unexpectedly into the face of an uncertain Kenshin. 

"Shit," he muttered, lowering his hand and letting it go lax. He hadn't considered how loudly he'd been talking; he hadn't felt the need. Had Kenshin heard the whole thing? Sano must sound certifiably crazy at this point. 

Such seemed to be the case, for the look in Kenshin's eyes that the rurouni was not very well able to conceal seemed to be one of pitying horror. 

"Kenshin..." he began. "Hey... this..." 

"Sano," whispered Kenshin with a minuscule shake of his head. "Sano, I am so sorry." 

"Sorry?" 

It appeared Kenshin didn't quite have words to convey his feelings or thoughts at the moment. 

"Kenshin, look," Sano said, trying to sound reasonable. "I know that sounded kindof... um, crazy... but, seriously, I'm not. It's... it's just something..." There wasn't really any way to explain it, though, that wouldn't sound just as insane as the overheard one-sided conversation must have. 

"This is my fault... I never should have told you..." 

"Told me what?" Sano demanded, a little impatiently. He didn't like that expression of Kenshin's, the one of sympathetic despair. "I'd have known he was dead soon enough when he started haunting me, wouldn't I? It wouldn't have mattered." 

"Sano, I never thought your liking him was a good idea. He didn't think so either, so--" 

"What, he knew??" Sano broke in. "He _knew_ I liked him?!" The fist clenched again. "That fucking asshole," he muttered, looking away so as not to direct his pained rage straight into Kenshin's face. "He knew before _I_ even knew and he didn't say anything, and he won't say anything now even when I fucking tell him straight up." 

"Sano... Sano, Saitou is _not_ \--" 

"Don't even go there, Kenshin. I'm not crazy. I know perfectly well nobody else can hear him. Doesn't make me crazy. I've met ghosts before; doesn't make any difference that I just hear him and don't see him this time." 

"Sano..." 

"Dammit, just leave me alone, Kenshin," Sano commanded, a little wearily. "I'm pissed enough as it is." 

Appearing helpless and desperate, Kenshin seemed to be contemplating a variety of things to say; finally he just shook his head. "All right." And he turned and walked away. 

Days wore by without another encounter with the rurouni. Of course Sano hadn't been around him much lately anyway, but now he didn't even _see_ him, walking through town, as he usually did. "Guy must really think I'm crazy," Sano remarked on this at a mutter after a week had passed, "and he's avoiding me now." 

**You _were_ ranting like a lunatic,** was Saitou's helpful, amused-sounding comment. **Himura's tolerance level is high, but everyone has to draw the line somewhere.**

"If you goddamn heard me ranting like a lunatic, you could have answered my fucking question," Sano protested. 

**Hn.** He still sounded amused, but at the same time somewhat disinterested. Obviously Saitou didn't feel like answering, and what exactly did _that_ mean? What did it mean that he was willing to stick around, to converse with Sano at all hours of the day, to share inside jokes with him and comment carelessly on almost every aspect of Sano's private life... but unwilling to respond to what might be the most important statement Sano had ever made, the most meaningful question he'd ever asked? 

Because Sano wouldn't like the answer? He couldn't believe that; Saitou would not have so much consideration for him. Why, then? He didn't understand. 

And perhaps the reason Saitou didn't answer was part of the reason Sano didn't understand... some deficiency in him that rendered the answer as well as Saitou's motives incomprehensible? He'd never been good enough; that almost made sense. 

But of course Sano could not accept it. 

_He couldn't run. Despite the fact that, figuratively, that was exactly what he was doing -- running from an array of accusing eyes and pursed lips and soft voices asking endlessly why, why, why?? -- he was still too weak actually to run. He thought a few more good nights' sleep would have him up to a decent level of strength again, but he wouldn't spend them at that quiet, accusatory clinic. So he stumbled home._

_He felt sure he knew what Saitou would say if he saw him stagger into his dirty little apartment and hit the futon like he weighed a ton with a grunt to match. Well, Saitou would just call him some rude name. But if he were in a mood to elaborate, he would surely mock Sano for being so weak he couldn't handle a little disapprobation in order to get the medical attention he needed. And Sano would insist he didn't need any medical attention, and Saitou would probably point out the worst of his wounds and ask facetiously if they were cosmetic._

_Sano couldn't help grinning up at the ceiling a little at the thought._

_Here he could sleep, for there was no interminable conversation of_ why _'s on the other side of consciousness to invade his dreams. Soon he would be completely well again, if left alone like this. That was all he really wanted: to be alone._

_**You're lucky you didn't get sick, then,** Saitou would say. The words would be a disinterested observation, but the tone would be sarcastic. **If a fever had come with those bruises of yours, you wouldn't be able to make it on your own.**_

_And that was true. Sano was glad he didn't have a fever. He wouldn't have much to say in response to that._

_The passage of time eluded his comprehension. When he awoke, he couldn't remember what part of the day it had been when he'd left the clinic, and therefore couldn't determine how long he'd been asleep. His head still hurt. He was excessively hungry._

_Forcing himself to sit up, however laborious and painful the process, he slowly checked his bandages. Some had come loose, and they could probably all do with a change. When he would have the energy to wash the used ones, though, he didn't know. He hoped he had enough of his own to keep himself alive until then._

_Saitou would certainly have something to say, on observing this, about Sano's forethought, and Sano muttered preemptively, "Shut up..." as he lay back down. Then he contemplated, for a very long time, sitting up again. He needed to change the bandages so he wouldn't get infected, but somehow all he could give any serious thought to was the memory of the bridge and approaching footsteps just as the sun set._

_"That guy's dead now." He didn't realize he was talking to Saitou until he added, "Dead as you are."_

_He thought that if Saitou were feeling relatively light-hearted, he might inquire into Sano's assignment of degrees of deadness. Otherwise he would probably just comment that most people died eventually._

_"Most of the time it ain't my fault, though."_

_**Maybe it is, and you're just not aware of it,** Saitou might say._

_And Sano laughed quietly, painfully, at the thought of expecting any kind of comfort from that man. He fell asleep again._

_How many days passed in similar manner he couldn't tell, and probably didn't want to. His own convalescence might have served as some type of measure -- how at first even taking stock of his condition exhausted him, but eventually he was actually able to stand and move -- but he did not heed it, not wanting to risk Saitou's hypothetical derisive comments on his recovery rate._

_Eventually his apartment and the heavy awareness of what he had done or hadn't done, not to mention the_ why _'s in his own mind, became too oppressive, and he stumbled out for a walk despite the pain. He couldn't bear bright sunlight just yet, so he waited until dusk; in the cool evening he found there was a sensation vaguely like freedom about escaping his empty room and moving about as if he were perfectly well in mind and body, and this almost made him able to forget or ignore his condition. Thus he walked farther than he'd intended, farther than was probably healthy, and found himself after not too long, unexpectedly and yet so appropriately, on that bridge again. He couldn't quite say this was where it had all started, but still it fit so well to revisit this spot._

_The water was now even blacker than it had been that day, its increased darkness in some ways more enticing and in some more horrific. It stretched like a shadow, a deep endless shadow you could easily blend into... or, at least, somebody with dark hair and dark clothing could. Sano would stand out, a blemish on the water, until he sank and was entirely forgotten, not by choice but because he just wasn't good enough._

But of course Sano could not accept it. Time slipped by, however, without any possible solution occurring to him. He didn't exactly have a history of getting likeable answers out of Saitou, and Saitou's current state just made things more difficult. 

Kenshin was around town again. Sano saw him once or twice, but avoided his eye, and Kenshin did not solicit his company. Sano didn't regret this; he was avoiding _all_ of his friends right now while he grew more and more agitated within himself, felt more and more helpless and trapped and just unutterably stupid. He took to going on a lot of long, aimless walks, greeting or even looking up at nobody he passed. 

And then, not to his surprise but perhaps a little to his dismay, he found himself again in the field where he'd made his first deliberate confession. As he looked around and remembered that day, a frown formed slowly on his face. 

Saitou, who had been rather quiet during that walk, now commented sardonically, **Returning to the scene of the crime, are we?**

"What _crime_?" Sano demanded, instantly incensed. He definitely hadn't come here to revisit the previous conversation, as he'd yet to determine how to word what he wanted to say, hadn't actually figured out whether he _really_ wanted to know... but, as was or had been often the case, a statement seemingly casual on Saitou's part was unbearably stabbing to Sano; it set him off, and, all hesitation and uncertainly flung aside, he plunged on without thinking: 

"Is it so wrong I finally figured out how I feel about you? I know it was fucking stupid that it took me so long, so go ahead and mock me for _that_... but first you better tell me one thing straight out: what the hell do you think about me?" Trying to calm down wasn't working. "Did we ever have a chance?" He wasn't sure whether he sounded (or felt) more angry, sad, or confused. "And if you like me, why didn't you ever say anything? And if you don't, why the hell do you still hang around?" 

No reply, only a tense, foreboding feeling in the air as it stilled; in no part of the field did the wind move, and the anxiety heightened as Sano continued to wait for a rejoinder that never came. It seemed to him that whatever was about to happen here would change everything -- there was something dark and ominous in the stillness -- but that it simply wasn't _going_ to happen, for better or worse, if Saitou didn't want it to; it was Saitou's move. 

"Why is this the one thing I say that you can't answer?" Sano burst out at last, his blood heating even further. "Anything else I say or do you've got some smart-ass comment on, but the one thing I really want you to respond to makes you suddenly shut up? I think it's pretty damn important, when somebody tells you they love you, to give them an answer at least! Especially when... goddammit, Saitou, you're fucking dead! I know you can't hang around here forever, so at least tell me if..." 

As his voice faded, thick, pensive silence again enveloped the field, and Sano's heart-rate and desperation increased. " _You_ set up that stupid coincidence, with the kidnappings and all," he growled. "Almost like you _wanted_ me to go like you did and join you; then _you_ started hanging out around _me_ when that didn't work, when there's gotta be better afterlife shit you could be doing... If you don't care about me, why would you go to all that trouble? Why would you still be here?" 

At the continued strained quiet, Sano crouched and pounded the ground in anger, sending a slight tremor out a dozen feet around him and causing the grass to ripple. "Dammit, Saitou, answer me!" 

He stood straight again, staring ahead of him with wild, unblinking eyes, as if by gazing hard enough he could cause the outline he envisioned to materialize, even if in a non-corporeal form, force his will on Saitou and get his questions answered. "You can't go forever without saying anything!" he shouted. "Do you think I'm just going to let it drop, stop bugging you about it? Saitou!!" 

Into the next silence he gave a frustrated roar as he fell to his knees and slammed both fists into the ground this time. "Damn you!" he gritted out. "Damn you." His hands opened to lie flat against the earth as his voice sank to a whisper. "Damn you... even if you fucking hate me, doesn't it mean anything to you that I love you? Can't you even have the decency to let me know, let me stop wondering? Are you gonna make me go forever not knowing what I mean to you, why you had to get into my head while you were alive and why you decided to haunt me now you're dead?" His hand clenched again, clawing at the dirt as his eyes squeezed shut against tears that wanted to fly from them as his head dropped to face the ground. 

For the next few moments, his ragged breaths were the only sounds to disturb the thick and sober atmosphere, until finally a slight breeze shifted the air in his direction. Startled, he drew in a gasp and opened his eyes, for it seemed he suddenly smelled cigarette smoke. 

"S-saitou?" he stammered. 

"Himura was right, it seems. What he thinks I can do about it, I'm not entirely sure, but when he said you'd gone completely mad, he wasn't exaggerating." 

Sano's eyes grew wide with disbelief, and he found he couldn't quite get his shaking body to move, to stand as he wanted it to. So like an animal he clawed his way around on his knees to face the sound of that voice, that voice whose source he _had_ to find, because it had come not from the hazy nothingness of the afterlife as he was accustomed to, but from just behind him at a normal human level, with normal human tone and volume. 

He scrambled the one hundred and eighty long degrees, all the breath gone from his body, his mind at once numb and exploding, his gaze unblinking but faltering badly as every part of him shook except his abruptly motionless heart, to look up -- up what seemed a hundred miles past despair and insanity and denial -- up into the eyes of a very present, very real, very living Saitou Hajime.  
  


_Would God I could awaken!_  
_For I dream I know not how,_  
_And my soul is sorely shaken_  
_Lest an evil step be taken, --_  
_Lest the dead who is forsaken_  
_May not be happy now._

\--Edgar Allan Poe

**Author's Note:**

> This story was dedicated to MsJadey because I originally discussed the idea with her and because it was just the kind of tragic and messed-up take on this pairing that she always seemed to like.


End file.
